


Colourful

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2k19 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Gay Pride, Gay Stephen Strange, Gay Tony Stark, Happy, Hugs, M/M, Pride, Sunsets, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It's Pride month and Tony is really excited to go to his first Pride colour run, with his boyfriend Stephen.





	Colourful

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated :3

“Stephen come on we gotta go,” Tony called excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited by the door.   
“Okay, okay I’m coming,” Stephen called back with an amused smile, walking over to his grinning boyfriend and placing a soft kiss on his lips.   
The two of them were going to their first Pride colour run. Tony had seen the posters a couple of weeks ago and his eyes had instantly lit up, he and Stephen buying tickets as soon as they got home.   
Now the day was finally here, and they’d gone all out.   
Well Tony had.   
The man had rainbow paint on both cheeks, a flag around his shoulders and a shirt that said Too cute to be straight. Stephen was a little less dramatic about it with red, orange and yellow on one cheek, green, blue and purple on the other and a shirt that said Pride with a heart.   
“Ready to go darling?” Stephen asked with a smile.   
“Ready as ever,” Tony beamed, kissing his boyfriend lips before taking his hand and leading him to the garage. 

The drive to Pride was filled with chatter, singing along to the radio and all around excitement. Especially on Tony’s part.   
Ever since finding out he was gay, and that Pride was a safe place Tony had always wanted to go. But he’d never had partners who wanted to go him, and he was too anxious to go by himself. Then he’d met Stephen. Stephen who made Tony feel safe and comfortable with who he was.  
It surprised the billionaire when Stephen was still with him after a couple of months, even more so when Stephen wanted to willingly go to Pride with him.   
Now here he was, feeling like an excited teenager and honestly it was the best feeling in the world. 

The closer they got to the place the giddier Tony became. Stephen smiled as he took Tony’s hand, kissing the back of it with a smile. After parking up and making a quick trip to the bathroom, Stephen pulled Tony into a hug.   
“You need to calm down a little my love,” Stephen told him softly as the smaller man melted into him, “I’m sure they can feel your excitement in Australia.” He joked lightly.   
Tony smiled into his shoulder,   
“Sorry, I’ve just never been to Pride before and I’ve always wanted to go,” he mumbled.   
“Nothing to be sorry for darling,” Stephen reassured kissing the top of his head, “just don’t want you coming down to earth with a bump.”   
“Okay,” Tony whispered, enjoyed Stephen’s warmth for a few more moments before they pulled away from one another, linking their hands and walking to join the parade. 

As the large mass of people paraded around, colour exploded everywhere landing on people’s clothes and in their hair.   
Stephen looked over at Tony who was beaming, half of his face was a lovely shade of pink. Stephen, not being able to help himself, looped one arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Around them people cheered, and wolf whistled playfully, causing the pair to smile against one another’s mouths.   
“I love you,” Tony whispered when they pulled away, a soft genuine smile on his face.   
“I love you too,” Stephen replied with a smile. He kept his arm around Tony’s waist as they continued following the crowd, Tony making sure to take loads of pictures.   
The parade ended at the beach where everyone could enjoy some food and drinks, while talking and laughing with others and getting their breaths back. Music played softly in the background.   
After a burger and some soda Stephen and Tony split away from the crowd and took a walk along the surf.   
“Thanks for coming with me today,” Tony smiled as they stopped to watch the sunset, leaning his head on Stephen’s shoulder.   
“Its no problem darling, besides I had a lot of fun and I’m glad you asked me to come with you,” Stephen replied, smiling when Tony looked up at him. He was covered from head to toe in different colours, not that Stephen looked much better.   
“Really?” The smaller male asked in innocent shock.   
“Really,” Stephen nodded, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

Tony smiled into the soft kiss, feeling more loved then he had in a long time.   
The two pulled away and rest their foreheads together, before Stephen gathered Tony in his arms and pulled him close. The smaller male smiled and tucked himself as close as possible, the two of them watching as the sun completely disappeared with happy smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Too cute to be straight shirt - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/809310995513285209/ 
> 
> Pride shirt – https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/733242383058672565/


End file.
